


Ice control

by ARIELRIE



Category: VIXX
Genre: 5vixx loves leo, At first theres a lot of neo, Elemental power, Fluffy, M/M, Oblivous leo, aint gonna blame them for staring, and a cute personality, but hey, but then 4vixx came in dw, enjoy oof, he is goodlooking, i think, icecontrolau ??, im looking at you 4vixx, immortal leo, its still creepy tho, keo - Freeform, leo centric, leo controling coldness and ice, leo have a kinda superpower, leo is a shy cute kid, leobin - Freeform, luck, neo - Freeform, oPEN YOUR EYES LEO, people are always creepily staring at leo, polymory, taekwoon centric, whatever, with a good look, wontaek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-04-30 19:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARIELRIE/pseuds/ARIELRIE
Summary: Taekwoon cried a lot when hakyeon found out about his ability.Probably afraid that hakyeon would freak out and leave taekwoon.But he didnt.Nor did the others.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I sucks at writing sorry

"Do we really have to go?oh!!maybe we can just start working and ditch university.." Taekwoon said,sighing for the umpteenth time while packing his bag  
"You wont get a job if you dont go to the university woonie" hakyeon said,chuckling at his friend's childish behaviour  
"Not if i open my own cafe" taekwoon said,pouting  
"Ah seriously.You will get a lot of new friends there woon.It would be fun!" Hakyeon said without looking up from the clothes and things he's packing into his bag  
"...i dont want friends"  
Hakyeon looks up from his bag,eyebrows raised "why?"  
"Because i already have you"  
\--  
"Do you think there'd be any new kids this semester?" Hongbin asked his friends as he lays down on sanghyuk's bed  
"Isn't it too late for new kids now?" Jaehwan said,glancing at hongbin before returning his attention to his phone again  
"Yeah its pretty late for new students to come in but still,you wouldn't know" hongbin said,grinning when sanghyuk tries to kick hongbin off his bed  
"Ah seriously why do you guys keeps coming here,please go to your own rooms" Sanghyuk whined as hongbin still refuses to move from his bed  
"Because wonshik and your room is the biggest" Jaehwan grinned  
Sanghyuk sigh and then flops down ontop of hongbin "Since you refused to go away,you're my bed tonight"  
"Oh my god,you're heavy..I'll get up,i'll get up.Get your fatass away from me" Hongbin said,successfully pushing the grinning sanghyuk away.  
"Do you think the new students would be hot?"  
"God damnit wonshik you haven't been talking for hours and this is the first thing you asked?" Sanghyuk said,rolling his eyes and burying his face into his pillow  
\--  
"Woonie~Get up its time for our first class!" Hakyeon said,smiling at the grumpy taekwoon  
"I don't want to go.." Taekwoon said,pulling hakyeon into a hug  
Hakyeon sighs as he pats taekwoon's head gently "You're making me go to the class alone?"  
Taekwoon releases hakyeon and glares at him "Fine.im going"  
Hakyeon grins and pinches taekwoon's cheek "knew you would"  
"...I wouldn't want to let you go alone"  
"I know"  
\--  
"I can literally feel people staring at us holy fuck i told you i dont want to come" taekwoon said,gripping hakyeons hand as they sat on the tables next to the window  
"I mean,You're a good looking guy.Your hair is grey,your eyes blue.You really are attractive you know" hakyeon said,squeezing taekwoon's hand  
"Im not" Taekwoon blushed,looking away from hakyeon before looking back again at him "should i make them stop looking?"  
"...Using your power is a no." Hakyeon said,shaking his head  
"Im not going to do anything bad.I'll just make the temperature go a little bit colder and they'd be distracted at how the temperature is suddenly dropping and stop looking at us"  
"Woon,no"  
"Woon,yes"  
Hakyeon glares at taekwoon as if daring him to use his power.Wrong move.The glares just makes taekwoon feels more like disobeying hakyeon.  
The temperature suddenly becomes colder and colder as taekwoon's smirk grows along.Hakyeon frowned but true to taekwoon's words,the students who was staring stopped staring at them and turns to each other,asking is they suddenly feels cold too or its just them  
"Taekwoon i said don--"  
The door slams open and reveals four men looking wildly into the class. "why is it so cold?Its as if the air conditioning is on and you put it up to the coldest temperature " Sanghyuk said,frowning  
The others frowns and shrugs then walks to the four desks at the back of the class  
Hakyeon stops looking at the four people and then smacks taekwoon's back,making him surprised and stops getting the temperature colder  
"I said not to use your power" hakyeon said,looking at taekwoon coldly  
Taekwoon sighs "im sorry,i just wanted to make them stop staring...are you mad?"  
Hakyeon's gaze turns soft as he watches taekwoon pouts and glancing at hakyeon as if to see if he's still mad.Hakyeon had always have a soft spot for his bestfriend.They've been friends since they're seven and hakyeon found out about taekwoon having the ability to control anything related to cold and ice when they're twelve.Taekwoon cried a lot when hakyeon found out about his abilty,probably scared that hakyeon would be freaked out and leave him.But hakyeon didn't.He wasn't even scared of taekwoon as he knows taekwoon is all soft and fluffy and never threathening.Seeing taekwoon so vulnerable and scared that his only friend is going to leave him for having the ability makes hakyeon swears to himself that he would protect taekwoon forever.and he's still keeping his promise until now.  
"Just..you surprised me" hakyeon said,ruffling taekwoon's hair  
Taekwoon grins stupidly now that hakyeon doesn't seems mad anymore.  
\--  
"Dude i didnt notice him when i first came in because the temperature is cold as fuck but damn,the guy with grey hair sitting next to window is cute as hell" wonshik said,glancing at the pair next to the window  
"Yeah,do you think they're boyfriends?they look close" Jaehwan said,eyeing the pair too  
"I didnt know someone could sport grey hair this attractively holy fuck" Sanghyuk said,sighing as he watches the grey haired guy  
"Im going to ask for his name later" Hongbin said,grinning at his friends "im getting hi first"  
"Dude im the one who noticed him first,he's mine" wonshik said,hitting hongbin's shoulder playfully  
"What if they are boyfriends though?" Sanghyuk said,watching as the grey haired guy laughs at something the tanned guy sitting next to him said "the tanned guy next to him is hot too.They'd make a hot pair damn..."  
"I dont care.im getting their names right after this class ended" Jaehwan said with finality,turning to the front as their lecturer came in the class  
\--  
Before the four guys even have the time to get up and walk to the hot pair,the tanned guy is already pulling hot grey haired guys out of the class while glaring daggers at the four boys as if daring them to come close or chase after them  
"...i think he heard us talking about grey haired boy"


	2. Two

"Woonie,are you going to be okay?" Hakyeon ask,glancing at his bestfriend as they walk to their own classes  
"Yeon,i'd be okay,dont worry" Taekwoon said,tired of hakyeon repeating the same question that he have asked since last night  
"Okay,but remember not to--"  
"Use my power.Hakyeon,i know.You've repeated the same thing since last night,im literally going crazy" Taekwoon said,huffing and glaring at hakyeon who's grinning sheepishly   
"I mean,you did used your power in our first class so it's not my fault for worrying over this!" Hakyeon pouted,hitting taekwoon's shoulder lightly   
"That was because i didnt want you to be uncomfortable.Now that it's only me here,its okay." Taekwoon said,rubbing his shoulder where hakyeon hits him. "You should head to your own class now,yeon"  
Hakyeon nods "Wait for me at the cafe infront of the university,okay?As soon as my class ends,im going there".At that,taekwoon nods before waving hakyeon off  
Taekwoon sighs and walks into his class.Taekwoon looks around and found an empty seat at the back of the class.Ignoring the stares,he went straight to the seat.  
\--  
"Hey,is this place empty?"   
Taekwoon looks up and is met face to face with a guy with big sparkly eyes.Taekwoon looks at the seat next to him before nodding at the sparkly eyed guy.  
The guy beams and sits next to taekwoon giddily "Hey,do you remember me?"  
Taekwoon looks at him and frowns,trying to remember if he've seen the guy's face.He shakes his head no.  
"Awe,im in one of your class though!Yesterday?The class you had with hot tanned guy??"  
Taekwoon looks at the guy at the nickname that he assumes is for hakyeon "its..hakyeon."  
The guy looked at taekwoon before grinning "Your name is hakyeon?Mine is jaehwan!But you can call me yours"   
Jaehwan winks at taekwoon who's looking at anywhere but jaehwan "Dont call me hakyeon.Its not my--"  
"Oh?You dont like to be called by your full name?What do you want me to call you then?hakkie,yeonie??" Jaehwan asked,giggling  
Taekwoon blinks at him and sighs,not bothering to answer or correct his own name.  
"..you dont speak much.But that's okay,yeonie!"  
"Focus.." Taekwoon mumbled,hoping that jaehwan would stop talking to him  
Jaehwan blinks before grinning and nodding,finally paying attention to the lecturer infront of the class.  
\--  
As soon as class ended,taekwoon stands up and went out of the class without saying anything to jaehwan   
"..he's rude.But that's hot" Jaehwan thought,smirking to himself.  
Taekwoon walks as fast as he can until he finally reachs the cafe hakyeon told him about.Going into the cafe,he quickly ordered for a vanilla latte for himself and caramel frappe for hakyeon before going to the seat next to the window  
Taekwoon sighs as he sits,remembering jaehwan and the misunderstanding of his name 'this is messed up'  
\--  
"Guys,i have something totally amazing to tell you guys!Let's go to a cafe or something" Jaehwan said,giggling and clinging onto hyuk  
"Jesus okay,what are you being so giddy for" Hongbin said,eyeing the pair with disgust at jaehwan's giddiness "You reminds me of a highschool girl who got accepted by his crush jesus jaehwan"  
"You can actually say that!" Jaehwan said,giggling and pinching hongbin's cheeks  
"You're cute and all but you're totally freaking me out,hwanie" Wonshik said,swatting away jaehwan's hands that's trying to pinch his cheeks too.  
"Oh you guys are going to be so jealous" Jaehwan said,opening the cafe's door.  
They picked a seat at the back of the cafe after ordering their drinks.  
Everything is peaceful up until sanghyuk suddenly looks around and notices the grey haired guy from yesterday "Holy fuck!Isn't that the hot guy from yesterday?!"  
At that,the three others looks at the direction sanghyuk pointed.True to sanghyuk's word,grey haired guy is sitting next to the window,listening to his music and sipping his latte.  
"Holy fuck,i thought he's hot yesterday but today he's suddenly all cute and fluffy with his big hoodie" Wonshik said,staring at the guy  
They were all staring at the guy -creepily- when a guy that looks like he's at least 30 sat infront of hot guy.They all watched as the stranger talked and talked while hot guy tries his hardest to ignore.  
Jaehwan glares at the stranger from far as they saw him trying to touch taekwoon's hands.Sanghyuk was about to stand up and kick ass when the temperature suddenly drops out of the blue.Sanghyuk looks around at his friends and frowns "Am i the only one who feels as if the room temperature got colder?"  
His friends looks at him and shakes their head "Not only you"  
Sanghyuk looks at the hot guy again and saw that the guy is glaring sharply at the flirt while the flirt is looking scared and not daring to move a muscle.  
"..his glare gives me goosebumps.Am i feeling cold because of his glare or is it the temperature?" Hongbin said,pulling out his phone and checking the current room temperature. "The room temperature is fucking dropping.What kind of a sorcery--"  
The door opens and someone runs in.The four friends looks at the guy and recognised him as the tanned guy from yesterday.Tanned guy,ran to the pair next to window and pulls grey haired guy' arm,stopping him from glaring at the flirt.As soon as the glaring stopped,the flirt quickly gets up,apologised and runs out of the cafe  
"The room temperature is suddenly back to normal" Jaehwan said,looking weirdly at the grey haired guy  
\--  
Hakyeon sat down infront of taekwoon,sighing "i told you not to use your power,woonie"  
Taekwoon pouts,looking anywhere but hakyeon "the guy was spouting dirty nonsense at me and trying to touch me here and there.you couldn't expect me to just let him.."  
Hakyeon sighs again,squeezing taekwoon's hand "okay,im sorry.This is not your fault but next time dont use your power.Just tell him to fuck off or i dont know,punch him."  
Taekwoon rolls his eyes at that, "and what?Make a scene here?I wouldn't do that"  
Hakyeon grins "Fine.Dont punch then.Just tell those fuckers who flirts with you to fuck off.Or tell them you already have a boyfriend"  
"But i dont" Taekwoon said,blinking at hakyeon  
"You dont.But you have me!i can pretend" hakyeon said,grinning but doesnt look straight into taekwoon's sharp eyes,afraid he'd be able to see his true feelings if he looks into his eyes.  
Taekwoon smiles,"gross.Just finish your drink faster.i wanna go home"  
Hakyeon nods,smiling at taekwoon  
\--  
"Are you going to stare at them forever or are you finally going to tell us what the fuck you were being so giddy about back there" Hongbin said,smacking jaehwan's head as he kept staring at the pair next to the window  
"Oh,i forgot..Yeah,im in the same class with grey hair guy.And without the tanned guy next to him too!Jackpot~" Jaehwan said,grinning  
"Thats lucky and all but,is that all?You were being giddy because of this?" Wonshik said,frowning  
"No you idiot!I wasnt finished.So like,i sat next to him at the class,and guess what peasants!I got his name~He even tells me not to call him by his full name,so i gave him a pet name." Jaehwan said,giggling at his friends shocked face  
"You're already that close?!" Sanghyuk kicks jaehwan's leg unbelievably   
"This is unfair!I met him first,i should get his name first!" Wonshik said,groaning.  
"Shik,you saw him first,now met him first.Basically we all met him at the same day,same time,same place." Hongbin said,rolling his eyes  
"Still unfair!!"  
"Forget fairness!What's his name?" Sanghyuk said,gripping jaehwan's wrist   
Jaehwan blinks at sanghyuk innocently before grinning "You thought i'd want to tell you guys?"  
"Bitch,i thought our motto is bros before hoes" Wonshik said,smacking jaehwan's shoulder  
"Yeah,but he aint no hoe.So it doesn't count!" Jaehwan said,making faces at his friends  
"You know what,i dont care!Im going to go ask for his name myself!" Wonshik said,standing up and walking to the grey hair guy' table  
"He's going to embarrass himself again,isn't he."   
"That is not even a question.Obviously he is."  
\--  
Taekwoon watches as a tall guy suddenly walks to his and hakyeon's table   
Hakyeon looks at the guy and then at taekwoon,confused.Taekwoon looks back at him and shrugs.Hakyeon looks again and recognises him as one of the four guys who barged into their class yesterday.And also one of the guys who were talking about taekwoon in what they thought was a quiet voice.Hakyeon glares at him,thinking what he ever wants from them  
"Hey,um.Can i-- get your name--" before wonshik could even finish his sentence,hakyeon pulled taekwoon up and dragged the confused taekwoon out of the cafe.  
Okay,maybe hakyeon can be a bit possessive,but that's just because they've been friends since they're six and hakyeon promised to himself that he'd protect taekwoon forever.His possessiveness towards taekwoon,is purely based on their long termed friendship.Nothing more.  
At least that's what he likes to tell himself.  
\--  
Wonshik blinks dumbly at the door as the pair walked out of the cafe.He was now totslly sure that the pair is a couple.He was lost in his thought when a loud cackling laugh brought him back to the earth,looking around for the familiar sound of laughter,he founds jaehwan and his other bestfriends rolling around their table and clutching their stomach,laughing like mad guys.  
Wonshik blushes and rolls his eyes,Trying to ignore the stares that he and his friends are getting as he walks to the laughing messes.  
"Stop laughing" wonshik mutters,smacking and kicking each one of his bestfriends  
"Oh god!!" Sanghyuk laughs his stupid loud laugh again,tears literally going down his eyes "You didnt even get to finish your sentence and the guy is already dragged out of the cafe!"  
"Shutup" wonshik said,hiding his face using his arms as he sits down next to a laughing jaehwan  
"You're pathetic.I knew you'd embarrass yourself god" Hongbin said,being the first that got to take control of his laughter but all the while still clutching his stomach from laughing too much  
"Dont you guys realises something from that though" wonshim said to his bestfriends who have finally stopped laughing so much.  
"What?That the tanned guy hates you?Yeah,we figured that much" Sanghyuk said,chuckling  
"No,god.He probably hates us all not just me" wonshik mutters,glaring at sanghyuk "its that..i think they are a couple"  
"And why is that?" Jaehwan asked,grinning at wonshik  
"Didnt you see the way tanned guy glared at me and how he dragged hot guy out of the cafe?!That's totally possessiveness i see!"  
"No,he probably just hates you.Or maybe you stink" Hongbin said,coughing from his laughter earlier  
"I hate you guys so much"


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hongbin and sanghyuk finally getting taekwoons name?

"Hakyeon," Taekwoon tries to pull his wrist away from hakyeon or to stop him from walking so fastly but it's as if hakyeon didnt even heard him "Hakyeon,please."  
After trying and still not getting the result he wanted,taekwoon got frustated.He doesn't even know where hakyeon is trying to drag him to.Huffing in frustation,taekwoon reaches forward and hold onto hakyeon's shoulder,effectively making him stop.The halt seems to finally makes hakyeon aware of his surroundings.Taekwoon watches suspiciously as hakyeon looks around before looking at taekwoon,face flushed   
"Did- did i dragged you all the way here,woonie?"  
At that,taekwoon snorts unattractively "You sure did.You wouldn't stop even as i call your name for the hundredth time"  
Hakyeon's face flushed an even darker red which only makes taekwoon feels more confused with Hakyeons behaviour.  
"What's wrong with you,yeon??" Taekwoon reach forward once again and caresses hakyeons hair fondly   
"I... Uh,its nothing,dont worry.."  
Taekwoon frowns,glaring at his surroundings "How is it nothing?You just literally suddenly got up and pulled me out of the shop.This place is not even near our dorm,where did you even planned to take me?"  
Hakyeon looks at taekwoon sheepishly,pouting "The people there are disgusting"  
"What?why?who?"  
Hakyeon looks at taekwoon ridiculously and smacks his arm lightly,pouting even more "Don't you see that tall guy walking towards our table?I bet he's trying to get some numbers or something"  
"Or maybe he's just trying to ask for our help?" Taekwon tries,mouth curling up a little as he saw hakyeon still pouting  
"What help?His friends are literally snickering like crazy behind him at their table,i can totally swear that it's a bet!" Hakyeon said,frustrated that Taekwoon didn't see the situation the same way as he does.Though,hakyeon is kinda lying about why he pulled taekwoon away from them.Hakyeon is pretty sure those guys are the same ones with the guys from their first class that was talking about taekwoon in a 'quiet' voice.It's annoying.They're annoying.  
Taekwoon shakes his head and smiles at hakyeon who's huffing and pouting like a child "fine,whatever you say.Lets just find our way back to the dorm.Im tired from all the walking"  
\--  
/Hongbin POV/  
I walk lazily towards my next class with sanghyuk following close behind.I look at him and chuckle "Still hangover,hyukkie?"  
Sanghyuk glares at me and rolls his eyes "I wonder whose fault it is that i drank so much last night?"  
I shrugs even though i know perfectly well that it's me,laughing quietly "I wonder too.Must be a wonderful person,eh?"   
Hearing that,Sanghyuk shakes his head while sighing and mumbling curses under his breath.Not like i care anyways,i'll admit,i totally deserve those curses after forcing hyuk to drink so much last night.  
As soon as we arrives at our class,sanghyuk opens the door before slamming them again after getting in.Huffing,i glare at the door "Kids nowadays doesnt know manners"  
I was about to reach out and open the door to get in when a sickly pale but strong looking arm reachs out first and opens the door.I look next to me before realising that the owner of the dracula like arm is none other the hot grey guy.He glances at me before getting inside,not bothering to hold open the door for me to enter or something.Geez,nobody have manners these days is it?  
I frown,throwing open the door before walking to sanghyuk and..the hot guy?Why are they sitting with each other?Looking around,i realised that no other seats are available.Eh,no wonder then.  
I look at them both before sitting down next to the grey haired guy,smiling awkwardly  
"Hello,uh..?"  
The guy look at me confusedly before understanding "Oh,hello.Im taekwoon.."  
I smiles brightly,chuckling a little when i saw him blushing.My smile have always been my greatest weapon to people's hearts.guess it still works then!  
"Im Lee hongbin!" I smiles before making eye contact with sanghyuk who is watching taekwoon as if taekwoon is a piece of art.Well,he might as well be an art by how good looking he is,im not going to deny that.  
"Im han sanghyuk" Sanghyuk says suddenly,making taekwoon jumps a little,perhaps forgetting that someone else is sitting next to his other side  
Taekwoon looks at sanghyuk and nods,blushing "Ah..nice to meet you."  
When the lecturer came in,taekwoon quickly looks infront,the redness still on his face.Its so cute i almost couldn't focus.The keyword is almost though.Im not like sanghyuk who keeps ogling at taekwoon,perhaps thats the reason why taekwoon's face is still apple red.  
Glaring,i reaches out and slaps sanghyuks arm as best as i can with taekwoon sitting between us "Dude,can you focus for once?I aint gonna lend you my notes no more if you keep slacking off in classes"  
Sanghyuks glares back before sticking his tongue out but he finally looks infront and tries to focus for once.  
I didn't miss the sigh of relied coming from taekwoon,the blush fading a little as sanghyuk finally stopped staring at him.  
Glad i helped anyways.Im not going to lie and say that taekwoon blushing is not cute though.  
Its even much more cuter than sanghyuk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little bit short lmao sorry i dont even have the motivation to write anymore


End file.
